


Behind the mask

by pjmochii



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, badboy!jimin, badboy!jimin (or punk idk), boyfriend!Jimin, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmochii/pseuds/pjmochii
Summary: Not quite sure what this is aha, if anyone wants a second part just let me know!!Park Jimin is your stereotypical bad boy at school. He’s flirty, has slept with tons of girls, does not care about his grades, attends billions of parties and is feared by many. That changes until he meets a new student from abroad: Y/N Y/L/N





	Behind the mask

Parties, sex, and girls. That was what always seemed to be on Park Jimin’s mind. The teenager did not care about anything else in the world, which didn’t surprise anyone at this point anymore. Nobody tried to change him, because they knew it wouldn’t help. And besides, everyone knew what he was like so it was their own fault if they ended up being left alone, because that was the kind of person he was. He wasn’t like that to a few people, which were his family and his six closest friends. But even there he put on a facade, hiding things he hadn’t shown anyone before. 

Jimin was actually insecure. Really, really insecure. He pretended not to care about what others thought of him, but at the same time he really did care. He felt as if he wasn’t good enough, as if the real Jimin wasn’t worthy of existing, which was the reason he had locked that guy up. The real Jimin was soft, shy, and very kind. To him, that was a weakness, and that was the reason for his change as soon as he started high school. 

But then he met Y/N Y/L/N, a young girl who had moved to Seoul from another country. She was kind, didn’t judge people and a little shy. 

Nobody had warned Y/N for the reckless boy, since they though she wouldn’t even think of crossing paths with a person like that. She hadn’t heard many stories about him, and barely saw him. 

That was until she and Jimin were paired up to do a project together. Jimin immediately knew that the girl was knew, he had seen practically every female in this school. It surprised him that she wasn’t staring at him or trying to flirt by talking in the cringiest ways. 

To him, she was different. He felt that, if he hurt her he would have committed a horrible crime, and for some reason that just didn’t feel good. He wasn’t used to that feeling, because usually he’d just break people’s hearts without thinking twice. He kept telling himself it was nothing, and that it was just because she seemed so innocent. He kept pretending that his heart wouldn’t start beating faster when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes, that he didn’t want to get to know her better. It was nothing, he told himself. 

But anyone who knew Jimin could tell something was off. His friends noticed it first. Namjoon, one of the first friends he had made was the first one to notice his different behaviour. When he would ask what was wrong, he just waved it of and said it was nothing. The elder knew he was lying, but he was also aware of the fact that it wouldn’t be easy to get Jimin to open up, which was why he didn’t ask another question. 

As the school project went on and she and Jimin spent more time together, he started getting a warm feeling which would get stronger the more he saw her

And he hated it. 

He had tried to distract himself from her by going out even more than usual and hooking up with tons of girls. But whenever he sobered up again, he realised that those girls all had the same features as her. He just couldn’t forget her. 

As this went on Y/N started hearing stories about Jimin from her friends. About what he did, how he treated women.. and to say it surprised her was an understatement. Maybe she was naive, but Jimin really seemed like a sweet guy to her. Or was that just an act? Was he just trying to get into her pants? 

As soon as Jimin found out what Y/N had heard, he felt his heart sink. He suddenly wasn’t looking forward to seeing her again, because he was afraid that she would judge him and maybe even ask for another partner. 

And yes, she didn’t trust him that much. But she didn’t hate him. If that was what he wanted to do with his life, then so be it. Y/N wasn’t his mother and couldn’t go bossing around telling him what to do and what not to do. 

Jimin started noticing her drifting away from him. And for the first time in a while, he felt sadness. At this point he knew he was just lying to himself, and that it was stupid to do that since it wouldn’t get him anywhere. So now he was planning to win her heart like a gentleman would do.


End file.
